Hit
|Gender = Male |Race =Unknown alien race |Date of birth = Over 1,000 years before Age 779''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 38Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 |Occupation = Hitman''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 37 |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect =Champa (superior) Vados (superior) Fuwa (superior) Goku (rival) Cabba (teammate) Caulifla (teammate) Kale (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Frost (teammate) Unknown Pig Warrior (teammate) }} , known as and as the is the legendary assassin of Universe 6. He is the strongest member of Team Universe 6. Appearance Hit is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armor. Personality Hit is stoic and composed, constantly appearing emotionless and indifferent to most events. An expert in his craft, Hit shows great confidence and fortitude in any challenge presented before him. Hit also seems to be confident in his abilities. Showing a very no-nonsense attitude, he is straight to the point and speaks no more than necessary. To which, Hit will carry out his contracts, no matter whom his targets may be, nor can he be bribed or convince to turn away from the assignment. More to his unwavering commitment and resolve, even when at a disadvantage, Hit refuses to back down from the challenge, choosing to face the opponent head-on, as noted by Cabba. Stemming from his anti-social nature, he apparently is somewhat ignorant of certain forms of showing respect, as he was slightly surprised when Goku bows to him. At the same time, he is a very astute and intuitive individual, constantly perceiving the situation at hand determining how best to handle it. While an assassin, Hit is shown to be very honorable, as he will revealing himself to the target as he does not believe in striking from behind and and explaining why he is present. Against one he is not required to kill, he will show mercy, offering his opponents a chance to surrender and use no more strength than absolutely necessary. While solemn in attitude, Hit believes in being fair, showing his respect by action as he allowed Goku to stand up because Goku helped him improve his Time-Skip. He is also shown to be a team-player as during the Tournament of Power, he saved his teammate Caulifla from elimination. A warrior at heart, Hit is shown to enjoy a true challenge, smiling from facing Goku's own competitive nature and sportsmanship, developing respect to him as the first person to make him fight seriously. Even more, he showed said respect as he gave Goku his approval with a friendly fist bump. Even on mission, should the opponent prove capable enough, his hardened demeanor will give way somewhat to all his martial artist spirit to revel in the competition. Despite his profession, he does not approve of the idea of people being demeaned and treated as pawns. This is proven after Goku intentionally lost their fight to show the Gods of Destruction that they were in control of their own actions. Hit followed with Goku's method and let Team Universe 7 win by feigning defeat in the final match. Even more, he surprisingly attempts to avoid killing those he feels undeserving, as he offers Goku the option to vanish while he would report the target dead. After having clinically killed Goku for a few seconds, he was willing to part ways peacefully, as he technically completed his task, until Goku insisted they finish the fight. Hit is also shown very understanding, as after learning that Goku placed the contract on himself to face Hit at his best, the assassin smiled and acknowledged his further respect of the Saiyan, leaving with no regrets and patiently wait for their next fight. Biography Background Born over 1000 years ago,Universe 6's Strongest Warrior! Meet the Assassin Hit!!" Hit has been an assassin for a long time. He is famous for his highly efficient work at his job as all of his past assassinations were successfully completed. His signature for completing each assignment is to kill the target in a single strike. Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Hit is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 in order to fight in the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament against Team Universe 7. In return for joining the team, Hit is promised Champa's cube if he wins the tournament. On the day of the tournament, Hit attends the Nameless Planet with his fellow fighters: Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. Hit passes the written exam required to participate in the tournament. When the tournament begins, Hit is not interested in the other matches, as he sits back with his eyes closed and arms crossed during the first match between Goku and Botamo. Goku defeats Botamo easily by throwing him out of the ring. The next competitor for Goku is Frost. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Hit opens one of his eyes and looks at Goku for a moment and then closes them once again. Frost manages to beat Goku with poison which was against the rules, but nobody notices except for Jaco. He advances to the next match against Piccolo, where he again uses poison, but this time Jaco reports it to the referee and gets Frost disqualified. However, Vegeta didn't want Frost to be disqualified so he could beat him himself, and so, Piccolo gives up. Hit still ignores the events occurring around him and continues to have his eyes closed, paying absolutely no interest in the matches. After Vegeta defeats Frost due to a ring out, Frost is outside of the barrier of the tournament. Hit notices Frost sneaking away and follows him. It turns out that Frost is trying to hijack Champa's cube and steal the treasure he is promised if he wins. Hit confronts Frost and stops him in mid-action. Frost is shocked over seeing him, but also curious if the legendary assassin was sent by Champa or even by a survivor from a planet that he destroyed. Hit attacks Frost with a mysterious technique that stuns him. Hit restates that when he wins the tournament, Champa will reward him the cube. He then goes back to the tournament grounds and carries Frost along with him. Hit mostly remains uninterested during Vegeta and Cabba's match, only briefly opening his eyes as Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. He then shifts his eyes over to Goku on the other side of the arena, but then quickly closes his eyes. Once Vegeta defeats Cabba, Hit, being the final competitor for Team Universe 6, leaps into the ring for his match. For the majority of the battle, attacks Vegeta in his vitals while using his Time-Skip, much to the confusion of everyone in the arena, including Vegeta - who in the manga had the additional disadvantage of having access to only 10% of his full power due to showing his Super Saiyan Blue form to Cabba. Hit then tells Vegeta that he should surrender. After his first barrage of attacks on Vegeta, Hit puts his hands in his pockets and looks down on Vegeta, as if to tell him that he is failing in all of his attempts of countering. During the battle, Vegeta notes that the light attacks he uses are his main weakness, and shouts to Hit that he will beat him with a head on attack, to which Hit counters with a blow to the abdomen. Vegeta then faints from the injuries he sustained. Hit then asks the referee what he should do if killing is illegal, which the referee confirms, as Vegeta couldn't surrender while unconscious. The referee then declares Hit the winner. Goku returns in the tournament for his match against Hit, since being illegally taken out by Frost. As the bell is rung, Goku then bows to Hit, to which Hit is genuinely surprised. Hit then asks Goku why he does not transform, and Goku responds by saying that it uses a lot of stamina, so he will save it for later in the match. Goku tells Hit that he will wait to transform until he figures out a way to beat him. Hit responds by saying how incredibly young and naive Goku must be to reveal his plan so easily. The fight then begins, with Goku getting a firm kick to the abdomen by Hit's attack. After a few failed attempts to land a blow on him, Goku is still unable to counter Hit's attacks. Hit then tells Goku that his attempts are futile, and that no matter how strong he is, if he continues to get hit in his vitals, he will die, and that he should surrender. Goku tells Hit he won't surrender, since he figured out a way to counter his attacks. Goku then stances himself, and charges at Hit, and for the first time, Goku is able to block Hit's Time-Skip attack. Goku then uses the opportunity and swipes at Hit, causing him to bleed. Hit is shocked, but then dismisses the wound as a fluke. Goku then attacks Hit two more times and is able to deflect his counterattacks. He manages to land a kick on Hit, which Hit manages to block in the last second, with Hit being genuinely surprised. Goku reveals that since his Time-Skip lasts one-tenth of a second, Goku easily was able to predict Hit's moves after the technique was used. Hit then takes his hands out of his pockets, realizing that he will have to fight seriously, and Goku states he will use his full power as well, transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue in the anime and a normal Super Saiyan in the manga. In the manga the two continue to fight, and though Goku has the advantage in power he is troubled by Hit's Time-Skip and in response transforms further into a Super Saiyan God. In response Hit uses his full power - which he notes will last for less than a minute due to his lack of having to use it. The two are equal until Goku then transforms to Super Saiyan Blue and starts attacking Hit. Hit then retaliates with his Time-Skip but to no avail. Goku then continues to outmatch Hit and in the manga forfeits when he realizes that the fight is not fair due to the rules. In the anime after Goku kicks Hit, Hit begins to scream and starts to show his ki, pretending to raise his power level but simply mimicking how Goku powered up. Just as Goku is about to land a blow to Hit, he uses his improved Time-Skip and lands a very powerful blow to Goku's abdomen, which causes Goku to temporarily collapse to the ground from pain. Hit asks the referee once again if killing is allowed, to which the referee says no once again, and just as Hit is about to be declared the winner, Goku states that he is alright, and gets up once again. Goku then says that he needs to use his new technique, which he intended to use against Beerus, and only had a ten percent chance of working. Goku then starts powering up with a red glow around his normal Super Saiyan Blue aura. After sufficiently powering up, Goku reveals his trump card: the Kaioken and provides a short explanation of the technique to Hit. Goku and Hit then collide, with Hit trying to attack Goku with his time-skip. Goku counters Hit's attack despite being supposed to be frozen along with time, much to the latter's surprise, explaining his power has surpassed Hit's time-skip. Goku then feels his body decreasing in power and fires a Kamehameha, which Hit appears to be struggling to fight against. The energy released from both fighters causes the dome to begin to crack and forces Whis and Vados to protect the audience and restore the dome. When the smoke clears both fighters are still on the arena, and Hit reveals that while the Kamehameha was being fired, he increased his time skip further and avoided being captured in its blast. Hit then launches a volley of attacks at Goku with his Time-Skip. As Goku falls, appearing to be defeated, he powers up again and lands a blow to Hit. Both fighters are seen kneeling as Goku's strength and physical body are going into a worse condition. Goku then asks Beerus to allow for killing in the tournament, since Goku believes that Hit's true strength lies in when he is forced to kill others. Beerus objects to this, but Champa says the fight showed such a good display of sportsmanship, and to allow killing in the tournament. Beerus objects, saying it is only to help Champa's team, and Champa objects saying that Goku suggested this in the first place. As both complain, Goku notes how selfish both are, and Hit agrees by saying they think the fighters are just pawns in their game. Goku then rebels against Champa and Beerus by landing outside of the ring, making Hit the winner. Monaka is the next and final contestant for Team Universe 7. After Monaka enters the ring, Champa quickly begins the final match. Hit notices that Monaka is shaking. Monaka attempts to attack Hit but Hit is unfazed by his attack. After this, Hit dramatically screams and flies out of the ring, purposely losing the match. While Goku is congratulated by his friends, Hit says that both Goku and Hit are now even, as he returns to his platform. Hit then tells Vados and Champa that he no longer has interest in the cube and commands to be taken home. Champa is then filled with anger and prepares a ki ball, preparing to kill Hit. Champa expresses his frustration with Hit for continuously disobeying his orders and purposely losing the last round, so he will not allow Hit to leave alive. Cabba attempts to reason with Champa but does not succeed, with Champa saying how all of the fighters embarrassed and humiliated him with their pathetic fights. While Champa attempts to kill Hit and his teammates, Vados alerts Champa that the Omni-King is present in the ring. "Future" Trunks Saga Hit makes a cameo appearance during the "Future" Trunks Saga, where Gowasu and Zamasu were watching footage of his match against Super Saiyan Blue Goku during the Universe 6 and 7 tournament. A while after Goku returned to the present, Goku asked Whis to hire Hit who then asked his elder sister, Vados, to hire Hit. All of this was done so Goku is able to train and see Hit's true power. Hit meets up with Goku, and tells him that his attacks will no longer work on him. Hit's body emits a purple outline when Goku charges towards him and throws a flurry of punches and kicks that just go through him, like he was not there. A shocked Goku then tries to fire a ki blast, but Hit throws a punch in front of him which creates a shock wave that caves in a circular hole on Goku's left side of his chest that stops his heart. As Goku collapses to the ground dying, Hit flies up into the air but stops and heads back to finish Goku after learning that he is still alive due to a ki blast that Goku had fired earlier and follows Goku into a forest. Here, Goku begins to learn how Hit's assassination techniques are working and on the third try is finally able to completely block and stop them and was able to scratch Hit, to which isn't surprise but rather happy and is enjoying his fight with Goku. After Vados reveals that Hit actually stores up the time he skips and is able to use this to move around in pocket dimensions to appear in multiple places at once. Goku having figured this out already powers up to maximum which causes the pocket dimension that Hit falls back into to counter Goku's attack to shatter, revealing where Hit actually is to Goku. Hit attempts to pull it back together but was unable to do so and is hit by Goku's God Kamehameha head on and both of them collapse out of exhaustion. Afterwards, Hit learns that Goku was the one who hired him to kill him which initially confused Hit who admits Goku is more complex then he is able to comprehend and asks Goku if there was a time limit to complete his mission to which Goku negates. Hit takes his leave after claiming there were too many witnesses and smiles as he told Goku he would take his time to kill him and should watch his back. Universe Survival Saga Hit tracks down Frost to recruit him for the tournament, but the latter mistakes it for an assassination attempt and attacks him. After a brief scuffle, Hit defeats Frost but instead of killing him, he spares his life and compliments his improved skill. Hit then recruits Frost but makes him lose the poison tip on his tail and knees, at the risk being erased. As the tournament began, Hit, alongside Basil, stopped Narirama from spinning around the stage by stomping on his extendable arms. After Universe 9 was erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh, Hit went back to fighting in the tournament and was about to fight Vegeta again until he was blocked by Botamo, who was walking towards the Saiyans with him at the time. Hit knocks Narirama out of the ring with a single flick during a time skip. Hit saves Caulifla from getting caught in the crossfire after Kale turns into her berserker super saiyan form. Hit is next seen more concerned about Kale disqualifying herself by killing someone than of his own safety. After Jiren knocks Kale out, Hit prepares himself to hold the pride trooper off to give Caulifla and Kale some time to escape. However, Goku appears and distracts Jiren, as Hit uses this as an opportunity to tell Caulifla to carry Kale away allowing them to perform a tactical retreat. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' As part of the Super Pack 1 DLC, Hit appears at the World Tournament Arena in Conton City. If the Future Warrior talks to Hit, he is surprised that there is someone brave (or foolish enough) to talk to him. Hit will test the Future Warrior to see if they are strong enough to learn his techniques, resulting in Hit's Initiation Test which will allow the Future Warrior to train under Hit once they compete it. This will allow the warrior to take Hit on as an Instructor. He is surprised that a Time Patroller would be willing to learn his assassination techniques but agrees to teach them anyway. Training under Hit allows the Future Warrior to learn Hit's various Time-Skip based skills. In Super Pack 2, when the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition is changed to a tag team tournament by Champa to speed things up the Future Warrior eventually fight Hit and is able to keep up with him. After the timeline returns to normal the Future Warrior steps out and leaves, allowing the fight to go on as planned. Hit calls the Future Warrior a nuisance but this only makes Goku angry, calling the Future Warrior a good friend and leads to Goku powering up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and defeating Hit on his own as Beerus pulled Monaka from the tournament Power ;Manga and Anime Hit is the strongest warrior in Universe 6 at the time of the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, though when at his base level of power in the manga, he is said to be weaker than Final Form Frost was at that tournament. Thanks to his power and special techniques Hit is able to fight on par with God-like beings such as Super Saiyan Gods and Super Saiyan Blues. Unlike most fighters who can manipulate their ki, Hit does not appear to use energy blasts often. Instead, he relies on close-range combat. When holding back, his style of combat revolves mainly in a basic fighting stance. Once serious, his style becomes more akin to Wing Chun. His main tactic in battle is precise and quick jabs to various vital points with blazing speed in combination with his time-stopping power. These strikes appear as rays of light bursting from his opponents. Hit was completely unimpressed even by the stronger people in the tournament. He doesn't open his eyes until Goku becomes a Super Saiyan, and even then only for a moment. He does have some respect for Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue form, however. At his base level of power, he was able to compete against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form, which he swiftly and unguarded defeated him without much effort - however, this was only because Vegeta had no knowledge of Hit's Time-Skip, and in the manga at least, was because Vegeta could not even use 10% of his full capacity due to showing the form to Cabba previously. The anime does not mention any great weakening of this transformation, although it was noted that Vegeta was tired from his consecutive fights against Frost, Magetta and Cabba (with Magetta especially tiring him) and his stamina would have been heavily drained from using Super Saiyan Blue. In the manga once Goku figures out how to counter Hit's strategy and transforms into a Super Saiyan, it is noted that Hit's base power is inferior to Super Saiyan Goku's strength, but due to having to predict dozens of attacks instantly Goku's stamina decreases at a faster rate. Goku chooses to use his Super Saiyan God form which renders Hit's time skip powers useless as they do not properly work at all on those that are drastically stronger than himself, and since Super Saiyan God Goku was far superior to Hit power-wise, it completely negated Time-Skip's effect. In response, Hit uses his full power (which only lasts for a minute), at which point he is once again able to stop Goku - though he does expresses surprise at managing to fully stop him. However, when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue (and utilizes the form's explosive full power in that instant) Hit is completely outmatched in power once more and his Time-Skip is negated again. In the anime, Hit then showed perhaps his greatest trick to instinctively improve in battle. Against opponents who can push him to his limits, he is able to refine his increase the potency of his Time-Skip at an astonishing rate, being able to first double the time-skip to one-fifth of a second and then further to half a second. However, Goku countered with his Kaio-ken to which Hit was almost unable to track the Saiyan. When powered up with the Kaio-ken x10, Goku's power nullified Hit's Time-Skip and he claimed he could finish Hit in one blow. However, Hit improved his time-skip ability to the point that it is able to freeze Goku inside the Time-Skip and thus dodge the punch. Hit is greatly outclassed in strength (as a single regular punch from Goku did far more damage to Hit than Hit's strongest attack did to Goku), but his Time-Skip allowed him to hold his own. It is noted that Hit's true strength lies in his killing techniques. In the anime, at the end of the battle, Goku notes that Hit may have killed him by now had he not been holding back his killing techniques because of the tournament's rules. Due to lacking his killing techniques, Goku states that due to this he believes that Hit is actually stronger than he appeared to be. In the anime only, this is indeed proven true, as when Hit re-appeared during the "Future" Trunks Saga, he was able to put Super Saiyan Blue Goku in a state where he appeared dead by using an invisible and intangible attack that carried a lot of force in it. Later, once Goku revives himself with his own ki blast, Hit and Goku face off once again. Hit can store the time that he has skipped with his signature Time-Skip technique to create a parallel world in which he can move freely inside while appearing on the outside as standing still and unable to be hit or touched. It is noted by Goku that Hit was literally incomparable to how he was at the tournament. Ultimately, thanks to his killing techniques and being able to stay inside his Time-Storage dimension, Hit proved to be able to fight with Super Saiyan Blue Goku at full strength as the fight ended in a stalemate, with both fighters too exhausted to continue and Hit's refusal to continue fighting before a large number of spectators while on a mission. In the Universe Survival Saga, Hit quickly overwhelms Frost after a brief struggle, but admits that he had to get serious for a bit in order to dodge Frost's attacks. During the Tournament of Power, Hit's kick proved powerful enough to break Narirama's arm. He also effortlessly defeated him. Hit's space-time manipulation techniques have also seemingly improved as he could use them World of Void, a realm of infinite nothingness. Despite his noticeable increase in might and skills, Hit sees the strongest warrior of Universe 11, Jiren as a "disturbing presence". To which, once facing Jiren, he chose to instead retreat, implying he views the Pride Trooper too powerful for him. ;Video Games In Xenoverse 2, when fighting Vados, Hit notes the immense pressure given off by her power appears to be overwhelming. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors According to the January 2017 V-Jump article's rival danger scale, Hit ranks as a six out of twelve.Rival danger ranking Techniques and Special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy attack. Used by Hit in ''Xenoverse 2. *'Ki Sense' - Hit can sense the Ki of other beings as well. He is able to sense Godly Ki as shown when Goku powered up his Kaio-ken alongside his god form',' Hit was able to sense his power rising. *'Time-Skip' - Hit's signature technique where he can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Hit moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. In the anime, during his battle with Goku, Hit manages to power up his Time-Skip technique, first increasing it to one-fifth of a second, then to half a second and then an even higher unspecified time frame. His Time-Skip can be used infinitely as long as Hit's power is not drained. During the tournament of power it is shown Hit can use his Time Skip even in the world of void where there is no space-time. This is possibly due to having his own reserve of time stored away in a pocket dimension. It is noted in the manga that the Time-Skip's full amount of time can also only affect an opponent near to or weaker than him power-wise, and using it against a stronger opponent lessens its effect, negating it entirely if the opponent is overwhelmingly stronger. Additionally, in the manga if Hit uses his full power he is likely only able to use his Time-Skip one more time during battle due to the stamina drain of his full power. **'Time-Skip/Jump Spike' - Hit charges towards the opponent and directly punches them. **'Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse' - Hit teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. **'Time-Skip/Flash Skewer' - Hit stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. **'Time-Skip/Back Breaker' - Hit turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. **'Time-Skip/Molotov' - Hit's ultimate attack, he freezes the opponent using Time-Skip and then quickly assaults them with a full on barrage of punches. **'Time Freeze' - Thanks to his improvement ability, Hit manages to progresses to be able to freeze in time enemies who are able to nullify his Time-Skip. * Parallel World - In the anime, Hit can create a personal subspace using the skipped time that he stores upon using Time-Skip over the entire course of his existence. He can even bring others into his dimension while the rest of time stood frozen. However, someone with enough power can break the subspace, as shown when Super Saiyan Blue Goku powered up when Hit tried to hide in his parallel world bubble, breaking it and allowing Goku to attack Hit. **'Intangibility' - Hit is able to transfer his physical body to his parallel world in order to avoid opponents' attacks, but he still appears in the ordinary world - however he is intangible as his corporeal form is in his parallel world. Although Hit cannot physically attack an opponent while remaining intangible, he can still attack using his invisible energy blasts. *'Vital Point Attack' - Hit's primary method of attacking while using Time-Skip. Hit aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. As shown in his fights with Goku and Vegeta, he can choose how strongly he hits the vital spot, allowing him to avoid overly injuring or killing a foe. *'Full Power' - In the manga, Hit is capable of powering up to his full power (which is comparable to a Super Saiyan God's power), however due to his lack of using it much he can only stay at full power for a minute. However even with his full power, he cannot reach his full fighting potential unless he is allowed to kill. *'Killing Techniques' - Hit possess several specialized techniques intended for usage in his job as an assassin. **''Ki'' Duplicates - When moving around, Hit is able to leave duplicates of his ki, in order to make it hard to track him. He uses this to get behind an opponent while they are distracted thinking he is elsewhere. Hit can create this with his parallel world. **'Flash Fist Crush' - A deadly variant of the Time-Skip combined with a warping technique similar to Phantom Fist. In the anime Hit displays a killing variant of this technique where invisible energy blasts (through a punching motion) with enough force to kill an opponent if he hits a vital spot. This attack is near-invisible and passes through matter thanks to it traveling through the Time-Storage world, making it very hard to detect. He can also manifest and release these energy blasts in any direction he chooses. However, despite the blasts' special traits, it can be blocked by the ki of someone who can detect it. *'Finger Beam' - Only in the Universe 6 Saga opening in Dragon Ball Super he is shown using this. However, Hit is never seen using this otherwise. *'Ki Blast' - Seen only on his McDonald's card for Dragon Ball Heroes, Hit is able to fire a condensed energy ball from his hand. *'Instant Rise' - A variation of Rapid Movement used by Hit as his Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Phantom Fist' - A variation of the Afterimage Technique used by Hit as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Maximum Charge' - A Ki Charging Super Skill used by Hit to Power Up in Xenoverse 2. *'Sledgehammer'- A physical technique where Hit cups his hands together and reels back, then slams his fists on the opponent. One of Hit's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. Hit uses this move in against Goku in his second fight against him. *'Vacuum Survival' - In the anime, Hit is shown able to survive in the vacuum of space. He also uses this ability to fight in the Space stage in a Boss Raid Quest in Xenoverse 2. Transformations In the anime, Hit claims that he cannot increase his power through transformations like other fighters do, and must instead increase his skill to grow stronger. In the Video Games, however, Hit's state of being while improving himself are considered separate forms, despite not being accompanied by any real physical change to his body. Awoken Awoken Hit is a state achieved by Hit after awakening his true power. In the anime this state is achieved after Hit improves his Time-Skip and thus allows him to keep improving via the Pure Progress ability. In the manga Hit does not get any self-improvement abilities and instead simply goes to his full power in this state - which is comparable to Super Saiyan God Goku's power. Pure Progress In the anime, after going into his Awoken state, Hit possess the ability to improve his Time-Skip capabilities as he fights a more powerful foe. With it, his Time-Skip increases to fifth of a second, then increases even further to half a second, and finally he gains the ability to manually freeze a foe who can still move in time. Pure Progress appears as a transformation for Hit in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Video games *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden (Z-Assist Character) *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Hit makes his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). In Xenoverse 2, Hit is the 1st out of the 4 characters that can be obtained by making a wish to Shenron for more playable characters, the others being Eis Shenron, Nova Shenron and Omega Shenron. His Super Skill Flash Fist Crush can be obtained by wishing for more Supers and his Ultimate Skill Time-Skip/Molotov can be obtained by wishing for more Ultimate Attacks. His Awoken variation is unlocked as free DLC after a the 1.05.00 update, though Hit must be unlocked via Shenron to access it. Voice actors *'Japanese': Kazuhiro Yamaji *'English Funimation dub': Aaron Roberts *'English Bang Zoom! dub': TBA *'Portuguese dub': Quimbé Battles *Hit vs. Frost (Final Form) (Anime only) *Hit vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Hit (Base/Awoken/Pure Progress) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) (Anime only) *Hit (Base/Awoken) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) (Manga only) *Hit vs. Monaka *Hit vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) (Anime only) *Hit vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) (Anime only) *Hit vs. Frost (Final Form) *Hit, Brianne de Chateau, Sanka, Suu, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, and Basil vs. Narirama *Hit vs. Narirama Trivia *Hit's name comes from the English word "hit" and "hitman". In his character design notes, it is said that his name suggests danger. *Hit has purple blood. *Hit is the fourth known being to have the ability to manipulate time (fifth if counting King Kai in the Ocean Dub); the first being Guldo, the second being Chronoa the Supreme Kai of Time, and the third one being Whis. *Hit is the second assassin to have fought Goku in the series, the first being Mercenary Tao. *Hit is also the second tournament fighter in the anime where Goku ends up combining a Super Saiyan transformation with the Kaio-ken power up (in Hit's case Goku uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) in order to fight them, the first being when he used the Super Kaio-ken on Pikkon in the Other World Tournament. *Hit is the third character in the franchise to make Goku shake in fear during a battle, with the other two being Raditz and Frieza. *Hit is the fifth character in the franchise to kill Goku (via Flash Fist Crush), albeit only temporarily and the third to kill him without it being a self-sacrifice. The others being Piccolo (self sacrifice; via Special Beam Cannon), Cell (self-sacrifice; via Unforgivable!), Frieza (after time is altered,Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 via Earth Breaker) and Goku Black (via God Split Cut) respectively. *In Xenoverse 2, if an Earthling Future Warrior has Hit as their instructor, he initially deems their race unremarkable in power. After completing all of his training, he changes his mind and states that while they're not as strong as the other races, they make up for it by keeping their wits about them as they fight. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Hit fr:Hit es:Hit ja:ヒット pt-br:Hit Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Assassins Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Martial Artists